Life on the Musical Road
by A.S. Hitch
Summary: No real pairings, just some mindless fluff.  Includes some OCs at the end, but that's just about it. Originally posted on dA. Rated for minor cursing on Prussia's part, but that's it. Hetalia does not belong to me. But my OCs do.


A/N: This just came to me while listening to this song. The link is at the description thingy. Yay for inspirational music! ^^Also, since this was originally posted on dA, the song links are there. So if you want to see what songs inspired me, search "Nalexra" on deviantart . com

Of course, remove the spaces first ^^

* * *

><p>~America and England~<p>

America was going through his storage yet again. It seemed like there was almost nothing he could throw out. He had tried to throw away his old suit, his old toy soldiers, heck; he even tried to throw away his old letters to his "big brother England". But he just couldn't.

He sighed and was about to walk out again until something caught his eye. Even with the dim light in the room, it seemed to shine brightly. America walked over to it, moving around a few things before picking it up.

It was his old violin.

Back in his colonial days, England had tried to teach him to play the violin, but it didn't really work out. America had learned to play the harmonica and guitar, but never the violin.

"I can't believe I actually kept this thing..." he muttered to himself, smiling nostalgically. He inspected it, turning it this way and that, and it seemed in pretty good shape. Maybe…

America smiled. Maybe this time, things would work out. He took the violin and eventually found it's old case. Gently putting it inside, he closed it, picked it up, and headed out to see his old mentor.

Upon arriving at his destination, he began to grow nervous. What if England said no? What if he said yes? Questions ran through his mind like a tornado. America shook his head to clear away those thoughts. He was the hero! He could do this!

He thanked the cab driver and paid him before looking up at his old house. Surprisingly, it hadn't changed in the last few hundred years. America shook his head and chuckled. Hopping over the rather short gate, he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" he heard England's voice yell. When the door opened, England's eyes widened with shock.

"What the bloody-! America! What are you doing here at this hour-" He stopped when he realized what was in America's hands, "Bloody hell…is that your old violin?"

America grinned sheepishly, "Yeah…I was going through my storage again and I stumbled upon it. Which reminds me," he looked at England and smiled brightly, "Will you teach me how to play it again…Big Brother?" England's head immediately shot up at the endearing term. He looked stunned for two seconds before smiling, and that was a rare sight. It took America awhile to notice the tears that started to form in England's eyes.

"Of course I will!" England's voice sounded forced, but happy, "Now come in. You have a lot to learn!" Before England could turn around, America had wrapped his arms around the once Great Empire and hugged him tight. England tensed at first, then relaxed into the hug, and hugged him back.

Yes…This was right. This was a good step in a new direction. The direction of rebuilding their trust in friendship. Truth be told, America wanted to be more than friends, but this was a good start. After all, they had all the time in the world, and he would wait forever if he had too.

* * *

><p>~Austria, Prussia, Hungary, and Germany~<p>

The day so far had been quite peaceful. Besides the usual and certain French pervert trying to get into the house, every thing seemed normal. That is, until a certain albino had barged into the house.

"Bruder, I told you to knock," Germany sighed, shaking his head.

"The awesome me is to awesome to knock!" was the reply.

"What is going on here?" demanded the owner of the house.

"Prussia! What are you doing here?" shouted the Frying-pan wielding girl.

"Glad you're home, you stingy aristocrat!" Prussia replied in his usual loud voice, "Because the awesome me has something to ask you!"

Austria sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his reaction similar to that of Germany's at the albino's behavior, "And what would that be, you dummkopf?"

"Um…well…" the albino seemed to grow quiet, "Damn, this is so unawesome of me!"

Hungary stared at Prussia curiously. What on earth could he possibly want to make him so…silent? Germany, for once, smiled encouragingly at his brother.

"Do you want me to ask?" Germany asked Prussia, and Prussia shook his head.

"No! The awesome me can handle it!" Prussia replied, and turned to face Austria and Hungary, "So…um…I was wondering…"

"Yes…?" urged the Austrian.

"If we could…um…play together…like old times." YES! The Prussian finally said it!

The once married couple stared at the Prussian in shock.

"…You didn't hit your head on the way here, did you?" asked Hungary.

Germany shook his head, "He didn't."

That's when Austria noticed the instrument cases sitting on his walkway.

"They aren't kidding," said Austria, "Well…it has been awhile since I've had accompaniment with my music…I guess we could play together…"

Hungary's mood all of a sudden changed, "Well, if Mr. Austria agrees, then so do I! Come on, you two! We can't just move Mr. Austria's piano out here! Let's head on over to the music room!"

"I have to go fetch some music from my study," informed Austria, "While I'm gone, don't destroy anything, and please tune. I refuse to play my piano with people who are flat or sharp." Austria headed upstairs and towards his study while the other three went straight ahead and towards the back of the house.

Almost instantly, the day seemed to shine brighter and happier.

* * *

><p>~Norway, Iceland and the other Nordics~<p>

"You actually played in the Royal Theater?" Iceland asked his brother. Norway nodded.

"But that was a long time ago," the Norwegian replied, "I don't play the violin anymore."

"Why not, stór bróðir?"

That caught Norway off guard. "…Excuse me?"

"I said, why don't you play the violin anymore, stór bróðir?"

Norway sighed, "Don't you see how busy I am Iceland? As much as I want to play, I just can't."

"Well, you have time now, don't you? Why don't you play something for me?"

Norway looked at Iceland with an unreadable expression. After a few minutes of an unintentional staring contest, Iceland sighed.

"…I'll call you stór bróðir more often if you play something for me."

Norway immediately stood up, "Of course, lillebror."

When Norway left the room, Iceland let a smile grace his face. However, his moment of peace was ruined when a certain spiky headed blonde entered the room.

"Hey, Ice! What's up?"

Iceland's expression fell into an irritated stare, "I WAS having a good day with my stór bróðir until YOU came along."

"Eh? Is that you Islanti?"

"Oh, Hello Finnland," Iceland greeted, "And hello to you too, Svíþjóð."

Finland ran up and hugged Iceland while Sweden just patted him on the head.

"Lillebror? Is there someone with you?" Norway re-entered the room to see Denmark, Sweden, and Finland, "Oh. It's Sverige, Finland, and Anko Uzai."

"Hei Norja! Sorry for dropping in unexpected!" Finland greeted, then he noticed the instrument in Norway's hands, "Norja…is that your old violin?" All heads turned to what Norway was holding. Norway nodded.

"I wanted to play something for my Lillebror."

Finland's eyes widened in surprise while Denmark's mouth dropped and Sweden only rose an eyebrow.

"You mean that old thing still works?" exclaimed Denmark. Norway only glared at him.

"It's more functional than your brain, that's for sure."

Iceland snickered at Norway's insult while Denmark pouted, "My brain works just fine!"

"And so does this violin." Norway replied, sitting down next to Iceland on the couch and inspected it. "Hn…Judging just by how loose the strings are, it's awfully out of tune…"

"Ah c'uld t'ne 't f'r ya," grunted Sweden. Norway looked up at him.

"Really? Thank you Sweden,"

Sweden nodded and gently took the violin from Norway's hands. Norway then looked at Iceland.

"Sorry you have to wait this long, lillebror."

"It's okay, stór bróðir. I can wait,"

And while no one was looking, the two shared a smile, and the bond between them grew stronger.

* * *

><p>~Russia and the Baltics~<p>

The Baltic Trio looked at Russia in surprise.

"Did you not hear me, da?" questioned Russia. But not in his usually scary voice. It sounded rather…innocent. Friendly almost.

"U-um…we would l-like it if you r-repeated what you s-said…please!" the Baltics said at the same time.

"Why didn't you say so, da? I said, today we're going to the special sunflower meadow in the back, da! And have a picnic there, da! And pack a few more things too, da. Belarus and Ukraine are also coming! Now hurry! They should be here soon, da!"

The Baltics looked at each other before running to the kitchen to prepare. They were somewhat curious about what happened to Russia, but they banished the thought from their minds. Today was going to be a good day, and they would have something to say if someone ruined it.

While preparing, Lithuania had the luck to find his old viola. It was still perfectly tuned and it didn't look too damaged. He smiled. Looks like old times really could come back.

* * *

><p>~France and Canada~<p>

"Ah, mon petit Canada! How you've grown so!" cooed France as he hugged his former colony. "Papa missed you~!"

"B-bonjour Papa," Canada greeted back, "It's good to see you too…"

"Have you been practicing your music like I told you?" France asked, "Oh, silly me. You're not little anymore! I'm sorry, I guess old habits-"

"Actually, I have, Papa." Interrupted Canada, "I would actually like to play something for you…I've been practicing the cello lately…and I wanted to play something for you today."

France looked at Canada in surprise.

"That's wonderful, mon lapin!" France clapped his hands together before pulling on Canada's arm, almost dragging him towards one of the restaurants in sight, "Why don't we go and eat something first then you can show Papa what you learned?"

"A-alright," Canada agreed. He was glad that someone had noticed him today; even his bear remembered him today. It was as if the sun just made the whole world bright.

* * *

><p>~Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao~<p>

"The world seems happier than usual," commented Visayas, looking up at the sky.

"You think so?" asked Luzon, turning to face his Ate.

"Yeah…it seems more peaceful…lighter…less tense," she answered, "What do you think, Indie?"

"I agree," replied the youngest island.

Visayas smiled, "Ate Philippines would be happy…"

"She would be happy if it wasn't one of those days were she splits into three different people," stated Mindanao. Visayas sat up from her spot on the steppe and glared at her brother.

"Shut up," she pouted, "You-"

"G-guys! Please! You just agreed that the world was peaceful! Don't mess it up!" interrupted Luzon, successfully breaking the argument. Visayas sighed and stood up.

"C'mon, let's go home." She told her brothers. The other two looked up at her and nodded. When all three of them were standing, Visayas grabbed Luzon's right hand and Mindanao's left hand and dragged them in the direction of their house.

They were surprised to see the rest of Asia standing at their door.

"HEY GUYS, DA ZE!" shouted Korea as he ran up to them and gave them a hug. He was immediately pulled off by China and Japan.

"Sorry about that, aru," apologized China.

Visayas laughed as if the hug didn't affect her, "It's alright, Mr. Tsina! Nothing to worry about! So what brings you here?"

"We wanted to, like, visit you," replied Hong Kong, "Is that so wrong? Oh wait, or maybe you forgot that today was the annual Asian-get-together.."

"Mayyyybeeee~" Visayas giggled and Hong Kong glared at her.

"Not, like, cool, Vivi. Oh, and Russia couldn't come today. He said he was busy with something else…"

"Hey! Are we allowed in or what?" called Malaysia. Visayas glared at him.

"Everyone is but you,"

"What? Don't tell me your still mad about the whole Sabah thing!"

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" yelled Sabah. In an instant, Visayas had embraced her once brother.

"SABAH~!" she cooed, "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG~"

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut, Malaysia," commented Indonesia bluntly. Malaysia glared at him.

"Shut up you-"

"ENOUGH, ARU!" Screamed China and everyone instantly got quiet, "We're here to have a nice day, not to start World War III!" Visayas sighed, the adrenaline of anticipation of a fight was already disappearing form her system.

"Fiiiiiiine!" she allowed, "Just for today! You better have brought your own food, because I'm not cooking you spit!" The Asians cheered as they welcomed themselves into the Trio's roomy house to prepare for their annual get together. Music immediately started playing, and that seemed to get them even more hyped up.

Yes…the world that day was truly at peace.


End file.
